Children
Genetics :See pages: Appearance, Talent Pregnancy Once married, you may have the option to have children. The woman in the relationship is pregnant for 25 days, and the baby will be born during the night. If you look on your calendar, it will show you your child's due date; if you are the woman, it will automatically transport you back home an hour before you give birth. You can try to have a second child once the first is 1 year of age. You can have up to six children, but it depends on the population number and lifespan. Characters (including their spouses) who are Mature may need more tries to become pregnant, while those who are Elderly can no longer have children. If the kingdom has too many citizens, you cannot have children until another citizen dies (the exact limit is unknown). Only one couple can successfully conceive a child a day. On that day, if a couple other than you succeeds in conceiving a child, you cannot make it succeed. In that case, you are more likely to succeed if you act in the morning than at night. Try it until your spouse accepts it. However, if your spouse refuses to have a child because of their own age etc, you cannot have a new child. The NPCs will have different reactions when you tell them the news. The children will be wishing for your child to be the same gender as them, but the opposite gender will be OK with them. The adults will have a reaction that will be congratulating. So when the childbirth is near, the adults will worry about you and the children will try to tell the unborn child to stop kicking his/her mother. A white angel will appear on the shoulder of a pregnant woman on the expected birth date of the child. Multiple births such as twins or triplets are not possible within the game. The duration of the pregnancy is twenty-five days at best. ;Birth Egg (mobile paid item) :If there is a birth egg in a bag, it appears as an option when conceiving a child. You can use your birth egg if either you or your spouse is elderly, or if both are elderly and there is no first child. However, it can not be used when the lifespan is short. ;Lest Flower (mobile paid item) :Before giving birth, you can decide on your baby‘s gender. Talk to your spouse with the Lest Flower in hand before the baby is born. In the Switch version, those items can be obtained at Caravan Co. in exchange for Light Flowers, which can be gathered only on Astral Day. Baby After the baby is born, you can find them on one of the beds where they will remain until their first birthday. You can buy baby milk at the shopping district to feed them. Giving them milk will make their stats go up. While there are thirty eye options for adults and children, babies only have four. You can get an idea of how they will look when they grow up by referring to this chart. ;Naming Deed (Caravan Co) :When a child is born, you as a parent may name them. Once you submit your choice, you cannot change the name unless you use a Naming Deed item. "Naming Deed" can only change the name of a child if you are a parent and the child is a minor. Childhood On the child's first birthday, he/she will become a child. On the first of every year, they will participate in a ceremony to become a student. As a student, children will automatic go to school every day but vacation days. It will give homework on some days and homework will be usually due in a couple of days. (Read more here) Passing Down to Your Child Once your child begins school, you will be given the option to Pass Down to them and play as your child instead. After passing down, you cannot return to the original character or pass down to another child. If you decline, you will still have the option to pass down by talking to your child until your child graduates from school at the coming-of-age ceremony within the castle. To pass down to your child other than during their entrance ceremony or adult ceremony, talk to them at home. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom